the best years of our lives
by flygirl101
Summary: max and fang have split up, and now on a rainy day they take a moment to rember eachother suck at summerises sorry


The best years of our lives.

Maximum Ride and Fang. Two heroes and one time best friends, now they had different lives and different problems. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when the world was finally saved. It almost seemed wrong to max to having nothing to do, no purpose.

Now the Great Maximum Ride was sitting on her bed, looking out into the rain. It was a cold stupid day. And all that she wanted to do was go for a fly. But since it was raining she couldn't, the radio was on and her favorite station blasted from the small black machine.

_We had the best years of our lives,_

_But you and I would never be the same._

_September took me by surprise,_

_And I was left to watch the seasons change._

_Its been so quiet since you've gone,_

_And every day feels more like a year._

Fang leaned back looking out the rain spattered window and listened to the song that played from his radio.

He snorted at the irony, since she had gone, it certainly was quiet. And every day dragged, painfully.

He looked into the sky. It gave him a small bit of hope knowing that they were both under the same sky tonight.

Maybe it was stupid but he really missed her. Her red-brown hair and greenish brown eyes that laughed and shone like stars in his heart. Maybe someday they would see each other again. Maybe.

_Some times I wish I could move on, _

_The memories would just disappear._

_So many things I should have said when I had the chance,_

_So many times we took it all for granted._

_I never thought this could ever end,_

_I never thought I'd lose my best friend._

_Everything is different now, _

_Can we stop the world from turning!_

Max leaned her head heavily against the cool glass and watched as her breath fogged up the window. He was out there some where, and now she realized that there were so many things that she should have said, when she had the chance. And sometimes she wished she could forget about him and the flock. But yet, she was forbidden to remember, and terrified to forget. She had been foolish and naïve to ever think that they would be together forever. But she had never once thought of the possibility that she would lose her best friend.

_I never thought I'd have to let you go,_

_I never thought I'd feel this low._

_I wish we could go back,_

_and stop the world from turning!_

_And looking back on better days,_

_When we were young we thought we knew so much. _

He could almost hear her, telling someone off, and acting like she knew it all. He had greatly admired that she could pull anything out of her ass and suddenly make it look like shining gold. Fang remembered all the times that she had been there for him and he had been there for her. The days when everything was simply so simple. And no one was afraid. Those had been the best years of his life. He could see her eyes shining in determination. He must have fought with her a thousand times, but he always wiped away the tears and held on to her. No matter what happened they always helped each other through.

But then one day they suddenly weren't together anymore and nothing was okay. And it never would be, not anymore.

_And now it seems so far away,_

_Of wondering if I was good enough._

_So many things I should have said when I had the chance,_

_So many times we took it all for granted._

_And I never thought we would ever end,_

_I never thought I'd lose my best friend._

_Everything is different now, _

_Can we stop the world from turning! _

A single tear slipped down Max's face as she remembered him, they had gone different ways and sometimes she wondered if it was because she wasn't good enough. And once again she thought of all the things she would have said, all of them revolving around '_I love you.'_ but now she would never get that chance. She looked back out the window, the rain was starting to slow and come to a drizzle, but she didn't want to fly anymore. So she sat and thought some more about how stupid to not see until he was already gone.

_I never thought I'd have to let you go,_

_I never thought I'd feel this low._

_I wish I could go back, _

_And we could stop the world from turning!_

_Gone are all the days we swore we'd never break,_

_And now I'm left here alone._

His heart throbbed when he thought of how alone he truly

Was.. he had no one, except for his girlfriend Lisa. But he didn't want her he wanted max. He could remember promises of being together forever and never being apart. Those days were so far gone. Now he missed them. If it seemed that crazy that he could ever miss, sleeping in caves and having AU desert rat, back then. Well he missed it now. He would have done it over just to be with her. Right now.

_I never thought this would ever end,_

_I never thought I'd lose my best friend._

_Every thing is so different now,_

_Can we stop the world from turning…_

_I never thought this would ever end,_

_I never thought I'd lose my best friend._

_Every thing is so different now, _

_Can we stop the world from turning!_

_I never thought I'd have to let you go,_

_I never knew I'd feel this low._

_I wish we could go back,_

_And stop the world from turning….._

As the song ended, max went to her bedside table and pulled open the drawer. She bent down and picked up a small tattered photograph, of her 14th birth day. Back home in Colorado. In the picture, fang and max stood in front of a completely ruined cake with frosting all over themselves and the surrounding room. But they were both looking in to the camera smiling and hugging each other.

In his college dorm room, fang was holding a copy of the same photo. And as if on queue. Both teens brushed their hands over the picture and whispered "I love you."


End file.
